Question: $ {43.396 \div 57.1 = ?} $
Explanation: ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }571\text{ go into }{4339}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4339}\div571={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{342}$ $\text{How many times does }571\text{ go into }{3426}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3426}\div571={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }571\text{ go into }{4339}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4339}\div571={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{342}$ $\text{How many times does }571\text{ go into }{3426}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${3426}\div571={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {43.396 \div 57.1 = 0.76} $